Hallowed Be Thy Name
by myownmistress
Summary: Evil!Iceburns AU: "Forgive us, Father," she whispered. "For we have sinned." /A collection of oneshots in which evil is simply a point of view.
1. Grievances

The priest lifted up his head as the doors to the cathedral slowly creaked open, snowflakes flying in through the entrance. Two figures stood in the doorway, heavy cloaks enveloping their figures.

He swallowed thickly, trying to suppress the heavy bundle of nerves that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello," he called hesitantly.

The taller figure, a male, guided his smaller, more feminine companion inside, closing the door behind him with a thud. The woman pushed back her hood, revealing a beautiful pale face with large eyes, framed by barely tamed blonde hair. She moved toward the priest, pure grace and elegance, seeming to float across the floor. She smiled up at him, "I have come to confess my sins, Father."

"Of course, my dear," replied the priest, all apprehension leaving his body as he smiled softly at the young woman.

He led her to the confessional booth, opening her door for her before entering his own side.

"Forgive us, Father," she whispered, "for we have sinned. It has been...over a decade since my last confession." She hummed to herself, blue eyes dancing. "Since then, I accuse myself of wrath."

"How so, my dear?" he asked, completely mesmerized by her voice.

She giggled, raising a pale hand to cover her mouth slightly. "I just can't help it. Hatred and anger have become a part of me, Father, ever since the accident."

"The accident?"

"Don't you remember me, Father? Don't tell me I'm that easy to forget," she said, grinning.

Confused, he studied her. He stared at her icy eyes and looked over her unnatural hair and pale skin again. Then, frost spread across the screen that separated them. The temperature dropped and snowflakes began to float down all around him.

"Princess Elsa," he breathed in disbelief. His heart pounded in his chest as his ragged breaths came out in clouds around him.

"Yes," she said, laughing. "We've killed hundreds for their grievances against me."

"K-killed?" stammered the priest, clutching the cross that hung about his neck.

"Worry not, Father. Yours has not been forgotten. Do you remember what you told my dear, _dead_ parents? '_She is a sorceress. She does not belong in the palace. She belongs in hell._'"

The priests' door was ripped off its hinges, wood splintering as it clattered to the floor. Strong hands grabbed at his lapels, forcibly throwing him to the ground. His heart jumped into his throat as he stared at the man standing over him. His green eyes held nothing but excitement, and his auburn hair was combed neatly into place.

"I'll never understand all this foreplay, Elsa."

"It's all about lulling them into a false sense of security," Elsa said as she sauntered over to the two men, her face impassive.

"Plus it's fun,"she added. "Wouldn't you agree, Hans?"

He only hummed in response, kissing her temple.

Elsa kneeled next to the priest, who flinched away from her. She grabbed his hands in her own and smirked down at him.

"Forgive us, Father, for we are about to sin again."

He shoved Elsa's hands away from him and shot up, running desperately for the door. He could faintly hear male chuckles from behind him as he neared it, shaking as he reached for the handle only to find that it was frozen over.

"Where are you going, Father? Come back."

He spun around to see Elsa mere feet away from him, staring at him with wide eyes and a concerned expression.

"You're a demon," he spat, and then cried out when Hans once again threw him to the ground.

"Call her that again and I'll rip your throat out," he hissed.

"Alway such a gentleman," Elsa praised, slinking over to Hans' side.

The priest heaved for air. The cold air burned his lungs and sent him into a panic. He again reached for the cross around his neck and began to pray.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come-"

"Oh shut up you fool. Your god is not here."

The priest continued heaving as he began again, "Our Father, who art in Heaven-"

"It's so beautiful," Elsa interrupted, motioning to the silver cross in the priest's hand. "May I have it?"

He stayed silent, not daring to part with his cross or to refuse her.

"Give me that," Hans said impatiently, wrestling it from the other man's grip and ripping the chain up and over his head.

"Here, Elsa," Hans said as he looped it around her neck and she smiled up at him.

"You spoil me," she replied as she reached up on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips.

The priest's wheezing brought their attention back to him.

"Let's take care of this, Elsa. I want to go home."

Elsa froze the priest's body to the floor, encasing him completely in ice, save for his face and an area across his chest. He struggled against the ice, and his futile movements were met with Elsa's mocking laughter.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name," Elsa began, smiling down at the priest patronizingly. " Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven."

She formed a colossal icicle on the ceiling above the priest's chest.

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who've trespassed against us," she continued. Hans returned from the alter of the place, where he started a fire that began to spread throughout the rest of cathedral.

"Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." The ice holding the icicle began to fracture, and the priest joined Elsa in silent prayer.

"For Thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory from now until the end of time." Hans took Elsa's hand as he lead her out of the burning cathedral, smirking at the distinct sound of ice cracking, followed by a shriek of pain.

"Amen."


	2. A Cloud of Red

"This is all your fault," Hans said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You are too weak, Elsa. I have to stand in for you. I have to do the things you can't. I have to fight the battles you don't have the stomach for. Someone has to be the bad guy, because there are things in this world that need doing and no one but the bad guy will do them."

He took her cold hand in between his own, and kissed her palm.

"There is no place in my life for such a weak person."

Hans played with her fingers, interweaving her with his.

"We could've had something worthwhile, you know. What with your bad heart and my bad mind."

He hummed to himself then, patting her hand indulgently.

"I didn't love you. I just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe you were just too good for me," he scoffed. " Or maybe you made me feel better about my miserable life. But I didn't love you. You're just not the type of person someone falls in love with."

He leaned over her, bringing his face mere inches away from hers.

"For who could love an evil queen?"

Hans kissed her, chastely as first and then longingly as he breathed her in. He pulled back, sighing and smiled at her.

"Oh, Elsa. You bring out the worst in me. I become such a monster when I'm with you."

He laughed at her unmoving icy stare, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, sweetheart. You always knew I wasn't a very nice guy."

He took a cloth to his blade, wiping and re-wiping until he could see himself reflected back without the cloud of red marring his image.

Hans sheathed his sword once more and picked her up, one hand under her upper back, the other beneath her knees, mindful of the gushing wound that went through her chest.

"What a shame. Our children would have been beautiful."

* * *

**So, it was Hans' turn to be evil in this one (sorry it's so short).**

**Thank you so much for all of the feedback guys! Due to popular demand, I've decided to continue this story as a series of oneshots. You guys are more than welcome to request something/leave a prompt, either here by review or on my writing blog on tumblr (which is linked on my profile). Thank you again, so much!**


End file.
